User talk:Mistertrouble189
Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jo Slade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikiar (Talk) 03:40, 29 April 2009 Ah, I envy you. I really want to buy Chop Till You Drop, but I'm a bit short on funds now Spindizzy 08:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Spindizzy Survivor Chart Could you include a column for whether or not a survivor appears in the Wii version? Wikiar 04:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm This probably isn't the answer you wanted >,< but... I have no idea. Maybe you could change the background colors to go with the font? or you could try asking Wagnike2. I think he'd know. - Ash Crimson 21:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, do you mind waiting until tomorrow for me to fix it? I can't really explain it but I can fix it. I'm gonna rebuild the chart so that it works the same way the achievement one does.. it will look nearly identical to the one you've been working on. - Ash Crimson 21:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Since Ash Crimson is going to re-do this tomorrow, I'll let that be the answer, but if she can't get it to work after tomorrow just let me know and I'll try to figure something out for you. :-) - Wagnike2 22:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's an example of what it'll look like: Over Here! - Ash Crimson 22:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! have a question though...do you have the survivors in a certain order? or are they just kinda randomly placed on the chart? - Ash Crimson 00:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, I never noticed that. That's fine. I'll keep it like that! - Ash Crimson 00:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you know it's done. - Ash Crimson 01:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : You should add the new chart to your page and edit that one.. I'm never going near that chart again -_- It was so tedious. lol - Ash Crimson 02:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You really think you're gonna get an answer from someone who hasn't edited in a year? - Not Signed in Crimson I didn't see your last message because I wasn't logged in. >,< Yeah, I fixed that.. that kinda bugged me. =/ Anyways.. it was no trouble. - Ash Crimson 06:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Weren't you going to start editing the new chart? It'd probably be a lot easier to just keep editing the new one.. instead of editing the old one and copying stuff over to the new one. If you're going to start a DR2 survivor chart you might as well start with the template for the new chart. If you don't get how the new chart works.. this is what the code should look like. The top part ( the one with class="C3") is the heading. Always keep it at the top of the chart. You only need to put add it once. The second part is where the characters will go. To change the colors (for survivor, psycopath, and victim) this is what you need to know. C1 = survivor C2 = Victim C4 = Psychopath just change !class=" " so that the code corresponds to the type of character. Sorry if this was hard to follow.. - Ash Crimson 01:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Edit- If that guide was not good enough (probably wasn't) you can just look here and view how the code works. - Ash Crimson 01:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I had to add some code to the common.css to get the colors to work =] just type C5 as the class instead of C1. The images you uploaded were fine ;] - Ash Crimson 04:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome! =D I ahven't played LfD yet. I might try it eventually though. - Ash Crimson 20:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Website Hello, I have a website about superheroes. Would you like to visit it? www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 19:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Blog? Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about Zombie Dogs, would you like to check it out? MagcargoMan 07:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC)